Mine Of Duty (game)
Mine Of Duty is a video shame by ZioraTek, Pandora Digital & Giygas Inc. It's for the PlayStation. Plot It was Random Thing Day, and Steve didn't know. Everyone kept annoying him....including Annoying Orange. He got so mad that he decided for no reason but to destroy the Devil. So he got together a group of random people he found on Yahoo Minus. And so, they went on a quest to destroy the Devil for no reason. Dumb huh, writer? Agreed, Nintendy. Don't call me that. Characters Starter * Steve * Captain Zero * Mega Man * Grizzly, Panda & Ice Bear * Klasky-Csupo Splaat Unlockables * Toro Inoue * Geo Guy * The Pink Panther * Wreck-it Ralph * Sole Witness of The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Levels Bikini Bottom Bosses Minibosses *Potty Major Bosses *Patchy the Pirate Dask island Bosses Minibosses * Ray * Scar * Kim Jong Un Major bosses * Uber Dask Hyrule Bosses Minibosses *Morshu *The King *Hungry Pumkin Major Bosses *Ganon *link Mushroom Kingdom Bosses Minibosses *Bowser *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina Major Bosses *Malleo *Weegee Squidward's House Bosses Minibosses *Squidward's Clarinet *Squilliam Fancyson *Squidward's Sofa Major Bosses *Squidward Tentacles Krusty Krab Bosses Major Bosses *Coin Mixels Land Bosses Minibosses *Mixels Major Bosses *Seismo *Patrick Star (first time) Bowser's Castle Bosses Minibosses *Koopalings *Bowser Major Bosses *Eviler Bowser *Super Eviler Bowser Treedome Bosses Minibosses *Teletubby Robots Major Bosses *Super Duper Metal Sonic *Sandy Cheeks Blue Comet Layzner SPT World Minibosses *Supper Mario Bros.: Kicking Randomness *Baybull Major Bosses *The titular robot: Layzner SPT itself! *Layzner MK 2 Limbo Bosses Major Bosses *That One Guy From Limbo *Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing Lust Bosses Major Bosses *Swiper *Noo-Noo Gluttony Bosses Minibosses *Gulper (Skylanders) Major Bosses *Snorlax *Homer Simpson *WaHungry Pumkin *Beast Boy *Cyborg Greed Bosses Minibosses *WaMr. Krabs Major Bosses *Scrooge McDuck *WaSwiper Anger Bosses Major Bosses *Rage Guy Heresy Bosses Major Bosses *Spooky Scary Skeletons *Ronald McDonald *Ronald McGiygas Violence Shames Bosses Minibosses *Super Mario Vampires Major Bosses *HaloBob GunPants Fraud Bosses Minibosses *Trix Rabbit Major Bosses *Lucky Charms Treachery Bosses Minibosses *Peter Griffin *Teletubby Clones Major Bosses *Patrick hoax Teletubby Land Bosses Minibosses *Tinky Winky *Laa-Laa *Dipsy *Po *Noo-Noo (Harder than the first) Major Bosses *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky *WaWaWaWaLaa-Laa *WaWaWaWaDipsy *WaWaWaWaPo *WaWaWaWaNoo-Noo *Telotubs Monster Hive Bosses Minibosses *10,000 Volt Ghost *Tar Monster *Headless Horseman Major Bosses *Black Knight *Phantom Shadow *Mr. Pietro *Spooky Space Kook Ponyville Bosses Minibosses *Discord Major Bosses *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Another Patrick hoax WaRoboPatrick's Rock Bosses Minibosses *WaKoopalings *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *PoDipLaWinky *Teletubbies Unbound *Spooky Scary Skeleton Space Kook Final Boss *WaRoboPatrick *Devil (THE FINAL BOSS OF THE GAME!) *MEGA Patrick Star (True Final Boss) Deleted Cutscenes * This shame has a few deleted cutscenes, one is when Captain 0 and Toro fight. * Another cutscene is where WaRoboPatrick ACTUALLY HAD A LINE!!!!! TWO LINES!!!!!!! But luckily was cut! * There were cutscenes with Splaat reminding everyone that he's not a robot in it, but they were too long and boring, so they were cut. * In the original ending, the Sole Witness of The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny actually dies from the explosion, but that was too messy, so it was cut. * When MEGA Patrick died in the shame, he was hit by the P.I.N.G.A.S. falling out of the sky, but the actual one was that he was shot by the Pink Panther and then explodes into a million pieces. This scene was cut because it was dangerous for kids. A tiny secret... The shame was going to be called "Mine Of Duty Chronicles". PocketStation & PSone versions There are 2 versions for the PocketStation & PSone respectively. They are called Mine Of Duty Pocket Warfare ''(released in the West) and ''Mine Of Duty 1.5. The shame has a sequel?! Yep. Turns out they thought that this shame was good enough to have a sequel. BIG MISTAKE!! The sequel is called Mine Of Duty 2: Double Helix. Category:Overlong pages Category:Shames